Monster High New Generation
by Rey Khon
Summary: Una nueva generacion esta aqui,el pasado queda atras, que aburrido quedarte en lo mismo,nuevas caras,nuevas aventuras...la misma institucion...MONSTER HIGH.
1. Chapter 1

_**MONSTER HIGH NEW GENERATION**_

 _ **M.H.N.G.**_

Seis de la mañana y mi alarma me despierta con un pitido fuerte, no necesito mas, me levanto de un solo salto con una sonrisa alegre, hoy es el primer dia de clases en Monster High,la escuela que mis padres hicieron famosa en Salem.

Mi nombre es Deuce Poseidon Gorgon De Nile, o para no cansarlos tanto, llámenme solo D.J., es mas sencillo y asi me conocen desde que yo era un niño, tengo 15 años e inicio curso en la mejor preparatoria de la ciudad,la mas antigua y prestigiosa. Como ya les dije, el lugar en donde mi papa demostró que era el mejor, le dio títulos de casket ball,futbol americano y tantos mas que se convirtió en una leyenda! Y yo no aspiro a menos, además, también entra mi tio y mejor amigo, aparte de mis primos, creo este será el inicio de un año genial, oh si! la vida es bella, pero lo mejor de todo es que mi hermana Neffy aun no ha sido promovida, le falta un año para estar en MH y eso me hace el doble defeliz,el que haya tenido una hermana en la misma escuela me entenderá…pero lo que me emociona en verdad…es que la vere a ella, a la chica mas linda que he conocido en toda mi vida…no se preocupen…ya les dire quien es.

Como ya les dije arriba, me levanto de un salto, tomo mi ropa y voy directo al baño al final del pasillo y gracias a todos los dioses lo encontré desocupado, me encierro tomando una ducha, papá me ha pedido que corte mi cabello pero creo que es parte de mi encanto, lo llevo a los hombros, entrelazado con algunos hilos dorados, mis ojos están tatuados a la usanza egipcia por ser el descendiente del faraón Ram, mi abuelo, aunque eso me haya ganado el enfado de Maddie, me ve como un rebelde sin causa y que desdeñé mi descendencia griega pero Poseidón dice que la ignore así que le hago caso a mi abuelo y trato de llevar una relación cordial con la mamá de mi papá.

Me visto con ropa nueva, jeans Levis, camiseta rockera, chaleco de mezclilla, pulseras en las manos, un guante en la izquierda, botas red wings y salgo antes de que mi hermana me reclame que me haya metido antes que ella, paso por su habitación y está discutiendo con alguien por teléfono y con un frasco de producto para el cabello en la mano

-o sea, me parece mega malísima onda que ustedes prometan un alaciado brasileño y no llegue ni a cubano!Mega cero para su compañía, mega mentirosos!-

Como podrán notar, Nefy repite cada 5 segundos la palabra "mega"

Nefertiti es muy parecida a Maddie según papá, sin las víboras en la cabeza, es delgada, cabello negro a la cintura, ojos verdes y se cree la divina garza, aun no cumple 15 años y gracias a Ra no está con nosotros aun en MH.

Bajo a la cocina de nuestra mansión que ha sido nuestro hogar desde que mi Padre antes de casarse con mamá, la han convertido para nosotros, en un lugar lleno de amor y cariño en donde mi papá cocina para nosotros, el es un chef reconocido y sus restaurants son los más famosos en varias partes del mundo, mis hermanitos menores están ahí, tienen 5 años y son gemelos, niño y niña, son demasiado consentidos y apenas van al kínder. Seth e Isis, mi hermanito me ve como un héroe a mí y a papá como un dios, mientras la nena solo quiere estar con mamá y Nefy.

-hola campeón-me saluda mi padre-te hice tu desayuno favorito

-gracias Dad-sonrío y me siento en la barra que domina la cocina

-papi nos hizo danisaurios-dice Seth mostrándome su plato en donde una pequeña panqueca tiene la silueta del animal prehistórico cubierta con mermelada

-dinosaurios, hijo-corrige mi progenitor

-el mío es bany!-grita Isis

-fue una mala idea hacerlos, no se los quieren comer-se queja papá sirviéndome-tu no quieres dinosaurios o si?

-no dad, debo comer lo más rápido posible

-tranquilo, mamá y yo te llevaremos

-como?-pregunto algo confundido-¿porque? Vas a llegar tarde al trabajo-

-hijo, es mi restaurant, así que puedo hacerlo, y mamá diseña sus joyas, es su firma, así que podemos tomarnos un tiempo para acompañarte a Monster High

-que oso!

-hey, el primer día de clases los papas deben acompañar a los alumnos-

-puedes saltarte la tradición

-y perderme el avergonzar a mi hijo?-dice con una sonrisa traviesa-eso jamás. Tu abuelo me atormento demasiado y es hora de que regrese algo de eso a ti

-eres malo-

-demasiado, además, quiero ver mis viejos dominios-

-si vas a bombardearme con historias de cuando eras joven..

-que tienen de malas?

-ya me las se todas!las cuentan en navidad, año nuevo, días festivos, te aseguro que me las se mejor que tu-

-no todas!-replica el

-la mayoría si, así que esperare la película

-no eres gracioso niño-

Papá aun sigue siendo joven y muy atractivo, ha dejado atrás los lentes oscuros y comenzó a usar los lentes de contacto que inhiben su poder, tal parece que odiaba no ver el mundo a todo color desde que se casó con mamá.

La cual viene bajando por la escalera, luciendo su belleza en toda la extensión de la palabra

Oh si! Tengo la suerte de tener a la madre más hermosa de todas.

Su hermosura solo ha crecido con los años, su cabellera larga y ahora entrelazada con hilos dorados y azules, son el marco ideal para su estilizado cuerpo que no ha cambiado aun después de 4 hijos, ahora tiene su propia empresa de joyería y le va, bastante bien, mamá siempre fue una mujer muy inteligente para los negocios

-hola nena-saluda papá y ella se acerca a besarlo

-mami!papi me hizo un bany-le informa Isis

-que delicia, princesa!

-pero no quiero cómemelo

-papi sabe que si hace comida en forma de animales uds. no comerán

-lo lamento-sonríe el

-tus hijos adoran tus creaciones pero no funcionan para el desayuno-mamá coloca un plato de cereal en cada asiento de los gemelos y les sirve avena-a comerse todo, en donde está tu hermana?-me pregunta mirándome

-estaba alegando con alguien por teléfono con un producto en la mano, no me preguntes que era

-Nefy, llegaras tarde-avisa mamá apretando un botón del intercomunicador que tenemos en las habitaciones de la casa para hablar con nosotros, como verán, mi madre nos tiene bien controlados-déjame ver que llevarasde ropa a la escuela, parate D.J.-

-mamaaaaa!

-hijito, vas a Monster High y la primera impresión es la que importa, verdad Deucey

-totalmente-responde dad comiendo-tu madre se veía regia la primera vez que la vi, esa ropa le quedaba…

-Deucey!-le regaña ella sonriendo-evita comentarios delante de los niños

-perdón mi amor-

-grosss-digo con estremecimiento-uds. están igual que Pose y Al, siempre haciéndose arrumacos

-nos amamos!

-algún día conocerás a una chica la que le harás arrumacos todo el día-

Me sonrojo al oírlos ya que mi corazón ya la eligió, papá me mira de reojo y voltea a ver a mamá en una muda conversación

-desayuna campeón, que debes llegar a tiempo a la escuela-

-es verdad que me llevaran ustedes?-pregunto llevándome un pedazo de tocino a la boca

-sí, es una tradición que el primer día de clases, los padres lleven a los chicos a MH, ahí les darán y leerán el reglamento en donde nosotros tendremos que firmarlo aceptando que acataran las reglas-

-descuida, lo hare-respondo al momento-

-más te vale hijo-

-yo rompí como 20 reglas en lo que estuve ahí-dice papá orgulloso

-Deucey, no lo alientes a portarse mal-reclama mamá limpiando la cara de Seth que tiene llena de avena

-no lo hago nena!

-y aunque Dean quiera hacer travesuras, no lo vas a seguir, está claro cariño?

Levanto la mano derecha y sonrío diciendo:

-palabra de Grogon De Nile.

-ese es mi campeón-me besa la mejilla mi papa-da asco el cómo te quiero.

-y que lo digas-respondo yo sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, en casa de mi abuelo, Dean baja con una cara de pocos amigos al comedor en donde lo espera su mamá

-cariño, ¿qué tienes?-dice Al mirándolo preocupado

-no quiero ir a la escuela-reclama el chico cruzándose de brazos

Mi tío ha crecido con su atractivo en todo su esplendor, tiene un cuerpo impresionante, gracias a su herencia griega además de que su rostro es muy hermoso, heredo los ojos de su madre y el carácter total de su padre, las mujeres lo adoran, en nuestra otra escuela, dejo miles de enamoradas que estaban de lo más triste porque ya íbamos a ser promovidos a MH, Dean es todo un conquistador, además de que se mete en líos cada 5 segundos, solo tiene una sola debilidad…sus papas, no puede estar mucho tiempo sin estar a su lado, Allysa y el aún tienen esa codependencia hacia su madre que ha aumentado con los años, y ya no solo por Al sino por Pose que los tiene extremadamente consentidos, no hay cosa que los dos no quieran que mi abuelo se los conceda.

-te aseguro que te gustara-sonríe el guapísimo vampiro acariciando el cabello de su hijo menor-Monster High siempre se ha distinguido por ser una institución excepcional

-lo que la jode es Buena Sangre, ¿cuándo se piensa jubilar?-le interrumpe Poseidon entrando al comedor y besando a su hijo-animo pollito, te gustara

-claro que no!

-bueno no, pero tienes que ir a la escuela aunque no quieras…hey hola!-le sonríe coqueto a su esposo y lo besa apasionadamente

-no eres muy bueno animando a tu niño-sonríe Al aun besando a su marido-

-la escuela apesta amorcito

-cielo!

-es verdad!si no quiere ir que no vaya

-lo ves mamá!

-Dean…debes ir-dice Al firme con su marido pegado a él como chango-no vas a dejar sola a tu hermana ¿o si?

-ese es un buen punto, lástima que no lo use antes-

Poseidón sigue igual que siempre, no ha cambiado ni un solo pelo.

Tampoco su esposo, Alucard sigue siendo un vampiro atractivo, joven y son uno de los matrimonios más estables que hay en la RAD, incluyendo a mis abuelos, y los Stein.

-estas vacaciones me la pase genial, y volver a clases es un fastidio

-nos la pasamos bien ¿no es así?-sonrío Pose-podemos aun salir los fines de semana, pollo

-lo se papá pero no es lo mismo

-cariño, mama tiene razón, debes ir y cuidar de Allysa, sabes que preferimos tenerlos en casa pero deben tener una vida normal, siempre puedes contar con que comamos juntos, somos una familia Dean, estamos para ustedes

Mi tio sonrío besando a su padre

-lo se…aun eres bueno dando discursos

-y si no te hubiese cambiado yo los pañales de bebe y saber que eras niño, habría jurado que tenías tu periodo, hijito

-¿acaso no se me permite un poco de nostalgia familiar?-reclamo falsamente indignado-

-Dios, esto es competencia de sarcasmos diariamente-dijo Al sonriendo

-nos amas amor, acéptalo-respondió Poseidón tomando el rostro de su marido

-sabes que estoy loco por ustedes-dijo el conde besando a su pareja apasionadamente

En eso, Allysa llego al comedor, divinamente vestida para clases

-Allysa, creo que mamá tiene un papá pegado en la cara-

Mi tía pasó y le dio un pequeño sape a su papá que ni se inmuto

-ya le pegue pero no quiere alejarse, es de los tercos-dijo sonriendo y sentándose al otro extremo de la mesa-

-rápido trae el insecticida!

-no, sabes que luego se hace inmune y no podemos quitárselo-

-parece que va a comérselo

-y sin sal

-no son graciosos-sonrío Al a sus hijos separándose de su marido

-si, por eso los llevamos a la escuela para regresar y tener mucho sexo arriba de la mesa

-AAAAAAAAH!-gritaron los dos chicos tapándose los oídos-

-Poseidón!

-el sexo es bueno!

Dean tomo un tenedor y se lo coloco en el abdomen

-creo que me hare el hara kiri!

-déjate de bromas y mejor almuerza-pidió su madre, Jarvis llegaba ya con los alimentos-los recogeremos después de clases, traten de involucrarse con la escuela, recuerden que las optativas sirven para un buen promedio

-lo dices por mí?-pregunto Dean

-cielo, sabes que no espero calificaciones perfectas pero un buen promedio final ayuda

-no me interesa el primer lugar, ese es de Allysa

-porque yo me lo gane!

-no, es porque yo te deje tenerlo

-no es cierto!

-niña, please!No eres competencia para mí!

-mami!-reclamo enojada

-no más peleas hijitos, dedíquense a comer-interrumpió Poseidon mirando el periódico-nuestras acciones están a la alza, tesoro-

-que bien- respondió Al sonriendo-te dije que era buena idea invertir en la joyería de Cleo-

-aun creo que no tiene talento pero confió en tus gustos, son esplendidos, te casaste conmigo-

-y ha sido la mejor elección-dice el vampiro que besa a su marido y le quita el periódico-pero podrías por favor comer algo? Me gusta verte a la cara cuando estas en la mesa-

-te gusta lo que ves, conde?-pregunta Pose coqueto-

-totalmente-

-si Romeo y Julieta hubiesen tenido hijos no estarían tan traumados como nosotros-interrumpió Dean el dialogo –les comprare su balcón

-sabes, hay niños que se quejan porque sus padres pelean todo el..

El celular de Allysa interrumpe el alegato de Poseidón

-Hola Kat…si..estoy almorzando, en un momento iré para allá..que estoy usando? Un vestido azul..oh…ok…claro..vale, si…no lo recordaba..veré que puedo hacer..nos vemos prima-la chica cuelga y dice-es Kat quiere que usemos el mismo color de vestido-

-no son gemelas, pelona-

-ya se papi!Es que quiere que todos sepan que somos mejores amigas desde el primer día-

-usa lo que quieras tesoro-le calma su madre-Kat debe aprender a ser independiente de ti

En eso, un mensaje llega a su celular

-aah genial!Dice que lleva un vestido azul, ahora si iremos las dos igual-

-van a parecer a los gemelos de Draculaura-se burla su hermano

-callate Dean-

-ve a cambiarte-pide su padre

-no puedo. Si lo hago y llego de un color diferente se sentirá mal y tendré que oír sus quejas todo el semestre...que fastidio!

Mi tio se levanta de la mesa con su vaso de chocolate en la mano , camina decidido hasta su hermana y le tira la bebida muy tranquilamente

-Dean!-grita ella

-qué te pasa, hijo!-dice su mama sorprendido

-ahora tendrás que cambiarte porque te eche la leche encima…ya sabes, peleamos y el impulsivo de pollito hizo una de las suyas, la excusa perfecta…por nada hermanita

Allysa se quedó confundida y sonríe dándole un beso

-gracias pollo!-y sale feliz del comedor

-y busca un vestido más largo que ese!-reclama Poseidón celoso

-amor!

-que? No subestimes el buen gusto de un vestido más abajo de la rodilla casi rozando los talones, cariño!Se ven muy bonitos-

A la hora, llego yo a los terrenos de la preparatoria en donde un mundo de autos está estacionado por doquier, el primer día de clases es lo que ocasiona, papá va directo al lugar que antes tenía y aparca hábilmente, después de haber salido de casa, llevar a Nefy a su escuela y pasar más de 10 minutos oyendo el llanto de los cuates que no querían separarse de mis padres, enfilamos ya hacia nuestro objetivo, bajo de la camioneta con mamá y Dad de la mano, la escuela es enorme, Monster High se eleva altiva y gloriosa para recibir a sus nuevos alumnos, mis padres se miran uno al otro orgullosos de recordar que ahí nació su amor, yo sonrío al saber que tendré 3 años para tener mis propia aventuras y en cuanto al amor…

Mis pensamientos los interrumpe la llegada del lujoso auto de mi abuelo, mis tíos vienen en él, y ahí precisamente baja la razón de mis pensamientos

Allysa

Con su rostro de muñeca desciende del auto, trae un hermoso vestido color aqua…su color favorito combinándolo con una chamarra de mezclilla, unas botas negras, y una bufanda alrededor de su cuello, sus ojos brillan más que nunca, su piel es tan blanca como el marfil y esos labios tan rojos…la miro endiosado y ella nota que la estoy observando, me saluda con la mano y lo devuelvo lentamente

Ella es la niña de mis sueños

La mujer perfecta

La que daría todo porque fuera solo para mi….

 _ **Hola a todos!es un gusto saludarles nuevamente, aquí me tienen volviendo con mis historias de MH después de un larguísimo tiempo que me tome por razones personales pero hoy, con el favor de Dios, he vuelto.**_

 _ **Gracias por su apoyo a mis historias después de tanto tiempo aún siguen visitándolas y dejándome hermosos reviews que agradezco con el corazon, todo he leído, lo bueno, lo malo y a todo les doy las gracias.**_

 _ **Mis fics los estará promocionando Dave, gracias amigo! ya que me han cerrado mis cuentas de Facebook por que las han reportado, pero bueno! Eso ya no importa, aquí estoy de vuelta y responderé cuestionamientos y preguntas con todo gusto.**_

 _ **Tengo dos fics mas en trámite que iré subiendo continuación de manera semanal:**_

 _ **1-EL REGRESO DE DEREK-de Teen Wolf que me ha recibido increíble ese fandom, mil gracias!**_

 _ **2-Phillipe-en fiction press que esta semana actualizo!**_

 _ **Y este nuevo fic que inicia la nueva temporada de MH**_

 _ **Pues..sin mas preámbulos**_

 _ **HE VUELTO**_

 _ **Y espero que apoyen mis historias en este nuevo ciclo**_

 _ **Los quiero**_

 _ **Un gran beso y gracias por su apoyo**_

 _ **Su amiga**_

 _ **REY KHON**_

 _ **Me regalan un review?**_

 _ **XD**_

 _ **LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**_

 _ **REY KHON**_

 _ **PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

 _ **DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Me quedo mirando a Allysa como tonto, sé que es mi tía y que no debo pensar siquiera en soñar con ella, pero luego recuerdo que soy un semidiós y que las leyes de los hombres no aplican igual a nosotros, ya que Tía Per está casada con Tío Hades ¿no? Creo que puedo tener una oportunidad si tan solo supiera que Ally piensa igual que yo, me acerco a hablar pero en ese instante, Poseidón la abraza posesivamente, pareciera que lee mis pensamientos ya que jamás deja que estemos solos

-hola abuelo-le saludo

-si me vuelves a decir así, no dejare que entres de nuevo a mi casa- me amenaza

-ok, perdón Poseidón-

-no le hagas caso-sonríe Al acercándose a mí, Allysa abraza a su mamá- sabes que bromea

-¿haciéndole bullying a mi hijo, león?-replica mi madre

-me cae mal-me hace muecas el dios

-gracias por la sinceridad!-respondo con angustia mientras mi tía sonríe, rayos!que hermosa es!

-hey, ¿ya listo?-se acerca Dean preguntándome ya que se había quedado unos pasos atrás saludando a algunas chicas

-ya

-están emocionados?-pregunta papá sonriéndonos y despeinando a su hermano menor- te ve genial pollito

-yo siempre y no me toques que me pegas lo feo

-tan adorable mi pequeño!-mi padre besa al menor de los Stark provocando las quejas de inmediato

-ay no seas empalagoso Deuce! Mamá! Quítamelo de encima

-mejor vayamos por sus carnets-sugiere Al-hay mucha gente y debemos firmar el reglamento

-buena idea, me urge volver a casa, cariño

-papá, por favor!Evita recordarnos a que-pide Dean con firmeza

Los 7 nos dirigimos hacia donde están los demás, mis padres hablan con Pose y Al, mi tía no suelta a su mamá, Deán y yo nos adelantamos unos pasos.

-es enorme no lo crees?-observo radiante el panorama del instituto frente a mi

-¿a escuela?, mmm es mona-responde el

-¿te imaginas todo lo que tenemos que descubrir? Papá dice que hay subterráneos debajo

-Kyle me lo ha dicho

-Kyle aún no está en Monster High

-Operetta se lo conto, ya sabes que ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo allá abajo, que madre tan creepy era de joven!-

-y que lo digas-

De la nada, Stiles, el hijo de Per y Hades se nos emparejo.

-¿cómo me veo?-nos preguntó el chico que era un poco más alto que yo, cabello castaño muy corto, ojos marrones enormes, muy parecidos a los de Hades y Poseidón, blanco como su madre y en general, era muy atractivo, si no fuera porque era un desastre con patas, siempre se metía en un lio cada día de su vida-

\- te ves bien

-aunque no tan bien como yo-sonrió mi tío vanidoso

-gracias, no quería verme como modelo anoréxico, suficiente tuve el año pasado con que el profesor me pusiera como muestra de uno en la clase-

-Per le reclamo ruidosamente-

-sí, pero no podrá borrar el trauma psicológico que me hizo, no engorde ni un gramo este verano! Y eso que comí toda la despensa de chucherías que mi madre compro este pasado fin de semana, seré un popote toda la eternidad-

-claro que no-respondí-ya embarnecerás

-¿tendré los músculos de Dean?

-no exageres tampoco-le respondió el-soy el príncipe del mar es obvio que esto, es herencia

-yo soy el príncipe del inframundo-reclamo Stiles-debe tocarme algo bueno, no lucir como las almas del purgatorio

-porque tanto escándalo por cómo luces? ¿Estas sanito no?

Nuestro primo solo rodo los ojos

-ya saben

-¿Derek?-pregunte sonriendo

Stiles asintió

-fuimos papá y yo esta semana al hípico en L.A., estaba con Phillipe…god! Se veía tan…hot!-respondió extasiado-siempre me ha gustado pero ahora..

-Derek no es gay-dijo tajante Dean- ni lo sueñes

-ya lo se

-trae novia

-también lo sé-mi amigo se veía triste- es muy linda…también la vi ese día, me acerque a saludarle pero me ignoró, Phillipe también pero ese no me importa, sé que no debo ilusionarme con él pero realmente…me gusta mucho-

Dean palmeo su hombro diciéndole.

-baja de esa nube, le caes realmente mal, te odia, te detesta y no quiere nada contigo, perdona si soy cruel, pero esa es la realidad, búscate a alguien a tu altura-le golpeo de nuevo y se alejo

-aunque sea cruel, Dean tiene razón-le consolé, Stiles parecía querer llorar-ya encontraras a alguien que te ame de verdad…yo te ayudare a buscarte un chico más guapo que Derek!

-eso es imposible, pero, ok, lo acepto-sonrió y lo abrace caminando hacia donde Dean se había ido

Mis padres entraban ya hacia el área en donde estábamos nosotros, muchos papas estaban ahí con sus hijos, era como una exposición de las diferentes clases que Monster High impartía, asi como el equipo de porristas y los demás deportes que había.

-mira Deucey!-decía mamá emocionada señalando a las jóvenes que hacían su rutina- no es hermoso? Mi antiguo uniforme!

-si…nadie lo luce como tu cariño-respondió papá galante

-aun lo conservo-le alzo una ceja coqueta

-ay por favor!ya no cabes en el-interrumpió Poseidón- ya estas más obesita ahora

-como te atreves!

-relax nena, papá bromea!

-¿primero mi niño y ahora yo? Deja el bullying suegrito-

Pose solo le mostraba la lengua de forma infantil yendo con su esposo que había quedado en un stand con su hija.

-¿serás porrista, pequeña diosa?-le preguntaba Al

Allysa miraba los folletos y no se veía muy convencida

-no lo se…tendría que pensarlo mucho

-ALLYSAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritaba una chica que venía veloz hacia mi tía con su uniforme, Kat, la hija mayor de Tio Hades y Per, era la capitana, era más baja que Stiles, blanca y rubia como su madre, extremadamente consentida por su papá, y tan fresa que bien podríamos hacer una gran malteada y alimentar a todos los niños pobres del mundo

-no trajiste vestido color azul!-se lamento al llegar

-eh…tu tampoco-respondió Ally

-si lo traje! Esta en mi casillero, cuando me cambie lo usare, ay prima!te lo dije

-mi vestido es color aqua, se le parece mucho o ¿no?

-pues si…ven conmigo! Debo presentarte a todas mis amigas

-aun…no firmo el reglamento-pidió mi tía evitando que se la llevara del brazo-

-ya lo firmaras después!

-no! En serio…quiero estar con mamá un rato-

-te buscara más tarde, cariño, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Al interviniendo abrazando a Allysa-

-ok!yo te busco!-grito la rubia alejándose

-que pasa, princesa?-pregunto el conde a su hija agachándose para hablar en su oído

Allysa lo miro con ojos tristes

-lo de todos los años-respondió con congoja

Cada ciclo escolar era lo mismo, Ally odiaba separarse de su madre, no estaba acostumbrada a pasar tiempo sin él, seguía siendo igual de dependiente aunque estaba por cumplir ya 16 años.

-no me gusta separarme de ti-dijo sincera

-pero mamá te espera en casa-sonrió el vampiro tomando la carita de su hija- sabes que vendré por ti-

-si pero…ya es la preparatoria…en tres años..será la Universidad y no poder irme lejos!

-¿quien te ha pedido que te vayas?

Allysa lo abrazo fuerte

-no quiero irme…sé que visitamos Cambridge en verano y..

-cariño, solo fue parte del Tour Europeo, papá y yo jamás pensamos en mandarlos allá, no podríamos vivir sin ustedes además, si eligieran una escuela lejana…nos iríamos también a su lado

-de verdad?-pregunto esperanzada

-de verdad…no podemos dejar de tenerlos…ahora, disfruta tu escuela, no pienses en el futuro, que tus padres jamás van a abandonarte

La hermosa diosa lo abrazo con fuerza

-te amo mami-

-yo te amo mas, mi hermoso corazón del mar-

-y a mí no me amas?-pregunto Pose sonriendo, Ally lo abrazo y beso muchas veces

-mucho mucho!en donde esta pollo?-

-viendo los equipos deportivos, ve por el-

-claro, no tardo!

-aquí estaremos-

-¿todo bien?-le pregunto el Dios a su marido

-lo de todos los años…yo tampoco puedo dejarlos ir…odio el primer día de clases-

-es necesario que vengan a la escuela-dijo Pose abrazándolo-no somos menonitas para educarlos en la casa amorcito-

-lo se…solo quiero protegerlos…

-La Talamasca no ha dado problemas en años-

-pero pueden aparecer de un momento a otro

-y por eso estamos cerca. Aun en la Universidad, cuidaremos a nuestros niños

-lo se…sé que me pediste hacer más independiente a Allysa pero..

-shh, descuida, sé que jamás podrás dejarla ir, a ninguno de los dos…ni yo, no te disculpes-le beso Pose-te entiendo, anda, busquemos a Hades y Per-

Mi madre veía la rutina de las porristas, cuando alguien llego y la abrazo del cuello

-esas mocosas están muy delgadas-dijo tía Clawdeen

-y que lo digas peluda!Mira a esa de la derecha? En donde se habrá pintado el cabello? En la clase de arte?

-De Nile, sigues tan víbora como siempre-

-jamás lo dudes!-sonrió mamá saludando a su amiga- has visto a Frankie?

-están en el área de ciencias, dejar al pequeño Kenny no ha de ser fácil, es más joven que los demás

-fue promovido ya-

-si pero no deja de ser un niño de solo 11 años, Frankie esta histérica y Holt trata de calmar tanto a la madre como al hijo, mostrándole que no hay peligro en la escuela hasta que paso un jugador de Casketball y piso al peque-

-por Ra! Está bien?-

-sí, ya sabes, fue más el drama que hizo nuestra amiga que lo sucedido, también llego Lagoona-

-no la he visto!

-busquémoslas para criticar a las porristas-sugirió la madre de Sam

-genial idea, quiero burlarme de ellas-sonrió mamá con malicia

Heath y Abbie llegaban ya con Ivo que al vernos corrió hacia dónde estábamos sin decir nada a sus papas

-nosotros también te extrañaremos eh! Pásala genial hijo!

-déjalo en paz, es tan hiperractivo como tú-sonreía Abbie tomando el brazo de su marido

-si, pero que le disimule un poco, mínimo una lagrima!-

-lo verremos al mediodía, no exagerres tampoco-

-mala madre-se quejó Heath en un puchero

Sam estaba también con nosotros, estábamos mirando optativas, Dean tomaba varios folletos, cuando alguien le arrebato uno

-tu no entraras a ninguno de estos equipos, niño consentido-todos miramos a quien así le hablaba a pollo, y no era otro más que Vlad Hellsing, el hijo de Integra, y medio hermano de mis tios, siempre se habían odiado a muerte, obvio, Dean no espero reacción de su parte y le volvió a quitar el folleto

-¿y quien me lo va a prohibir? ¿Tu?-le encaro frente a frente

Vlad había crecido muy estilizado, no tenía ni pizca de Tepes en su ser, tenía el rostro de Integra, los ojos muy verdes, cabello castaño claro y no era bien parecido, por el contrario, su cara era bastante ruda, nadie pensaría que Al era su padre, no poseía nada de la elegancia que el conde destilaba, y aun, seguían sin dirigirse la palabra, mas siempre aprovechaba la oportunidad para molestar a Dean y Allysa, el menor de los Hellsing estaba desde hacía un año en Monster High, mientras que sus sobrinos, los hijos de Lala, aun no eran promovidos

El joven sonreía con menosprecio a mi tío y le dijo con sorna

-en esta escuela mi palabra es ley, y solo necesito hablar con Buena Sangre para hacerte la vida imposible

-hazlo…y veamos quien le hace la vida imposible a quien-le reto el príncipe del mar

Vlad estaba por hablar cuando Allysa llego alejándolo

-deja en paz a mi hermano-dijo con firmeza enfrentándolo-no le hables, no lo toques, no lo mires, no respires cerca de el siquiera o vas a conocerme-su voz temblaba de ira, odiaba con todo su ser a ese pálido joven frente a ella

-¿la "pequeña diosa "me amenaza?

-hey!-reclamo Dean mas Ally lo contuvo

-no es amenaza…es advertencia, hemos llegado a Monster High,y no dejare que lo lastimes

Vlad miraba con burla a ambos, mi tía obviamente recordaba la amenaza que hacía años el chico le había hecho cuando era una bebe, no lo había olvidado y por eso protegía celosamente a su hermano menor, obviamente el joven Hellsing no iba a pelearse con una mujer delante de tantos profesores, así que dio media vuelta y se alejó riéndose de nosotros

-¿sabias que acabas de cortarme los testículos frente a ese idiota?-fue lo primero que le reclamo Dean a su hermana-se defenderme solo!-

-no me importa si te quedas sin pelotas, no te acerques a Vlad ¿oíste? Y voy a defenderte siempre! Aunque termines usando vestidos de niña!-

-Allysa!

-Dean!

-oigan oigan…no peleen-interrumpí-que ese tonto no nos arruine este dio especial ¿de acuerdo?...volvamos con Poseidon

-buena idea-reclamo mi tío molesto caminando delante, Ally se cruzó de brazos e iba detrás nuestro cuando Sam se acercó a ella

-no te preocupes…Vlad no le hará nada…te prometí cuidarlo

-lo se Sam…pero Dean es tan impulsivo!

-descuida…entre los dos estará a salvo-le sonrió el hijo de Thad y Clawdeen con amor, aaah si se me olvidaba decirles, el también está enamorado de ella, pffffff-

-Sam-le llame para que se nos acercara y se alejara de Allysa, Stiles se emparejo con su prima

-lo que nos espera-

-y que lo digas…tendré que cuidar de polo todo el tiempo! Vlad querrá meterlo en líos

-hey!Cuentas conmigo-le abrazo Stiles

-lo sé, eres mi cómplice- sonrió la bella

El chico le deslizo una nota en la mano discretamente, el hijo de Per sonrió a la dama

-cierto príncipe de los vampiros, me dio esa carta para ti

El rostro de Allysa se ilumino, en su mano, un elegante papel estaba en ella, se leia con letra clara y legible: Logan Heigl

 _ **FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

 _ **LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**_

 _ **REY KHON**_

 _ **PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

 _ **DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	3. Chapter 3

La bella joven sonríe guardando la carta en su bolsa, Stiles besa la frente de su prima y nos alcanza a los demás que estamos al final del pasillo saludando a algunos compañeros, los veo llegar y atraigo a mi tía hacia mí, soy algo posesivo con ella, la abrazo con cariño más en ese instante, Poseidón me aparta de su niña.

-te dicen "mano larga", ¿verdad D.J.?

-oh vamos Poseidón- sonrío mirándolo

-nadie toca a mí bebita-

-daddy-reclama dulcemente ella abrazándolo-no seas feíto-

-mi pelona es mía y de nadie más, ¿oíste?-me amenaza en broma pero en sus ojos no veo gracia alguna-prohibido tocarla, y tu princesa, No dejes que nadie te abrace o me veré precisado a inundar todo Monster High con todos los mocosos calenturientos dentro.

-si papi, prometo no dejar que ningún chico me ponga una mano encima-dice Allysa sonriendo, su padre la besa amoroso.

-¿ven porque la amo? tan hermosa como su madre-nos presume orgulloso a su tesoro-

-y a mí que me parta un rayo-reclama Dean sonriendo

-los dos son mi mundo, por eso odio el primer día de clases, no quiero dejarlos aqui-

-vas a ponerte a llorar, dad?-bromea mi tío

-para avergonzarte, lo haría!-

-y mira que lo hace-sonríe mi padre llegando a su lado y golpeando su hombro-he pasado muchos años sufriendo su bullying-

-nadie te pidió opinión, Deuce-

-sorry Dad-

En eso, la directora Buena Sangre saluda a varios padres que están cerca de nosotros y claramente tenía la intención de acercarse a mi abuelo.

-ah rayos! Ya llego esta mujer-replica Poseidón haciendo muecas-vamos a buscar a mamá, hijos, no quiero toparme con ella o empezara la cuarta guerra mundial-

-Dad…debes hablar con ella-pide mi papá-los niños entraran a Monster High y…

-olvídalo!-responde la deidad tomando a Dean y Allysa de la mano, alejándose veloz por entre la muchedumbre, aun no sé si mi abuelo no ha madurado del todo, pero ese pleito con la directora, no ha variado en todos esos años.

Y es que después de que ella se aliara con un enemigo de la RAD, según me contaron mis padres, Poseidón estaba realmente reacio en inscribir a sus hijos en Monster High, fueron días y días de convencimiento por parte de nosotros, aunque obviamente, el que termino haciéndolo fue Al, muy a su estilo y solo así, el permitió que sus pequeños estudiaran en ese instituto con nuestros amigos, pero no estaba del todo convencido de que fuera lo mejor para sus niños…no confiaba en absoluto en esa profesora.

Y para serles honestos.

A mí también me daba un poco de temor.

Pero mis padres nos habían hablado tanto de este lugar, que me parecía un sueño estar pisándolo ahora y vivir por mí mismo, la magia de esta escuela.

Y quería que mis tíos estuvieran conmigo en esta nueva etapa, siempre habíamos estado juntos y no quería que fuera la excepción, así que interiormente me prometí, cuidar que nada les sucediera a ambos mientras estuviéramos en Monster High.

Mientras tanto, en Los Angeles, uno de los institutos realmente exclusivos de todo U.S.A., también tenía su primer día de clases, solo los hijos de la más alta alcurnia de la sociedad americana podía acceder a ese sitio, era un complejo que abarcaba fácilmente dos amplias cuadras, era inmenso, se podía cursar desde Kindergarten hasta High School, y sus alumnos eran considerados los próximos líderes del mundo, Heighl Institute, como ya adivinaron, era propiedad del monarca de los vampiros, había fundado ese colegio desde antes de nacer su primer hijo, y su fama se había ido a la luna al forjar verdaderas eminencias, tanto que jóvenes europeos, buscaban afanosamente cursar su educación en este lugar ya que esto les facilitaba la entrada a cualquier universidad de prestigio de forma inmediata.

Como era de esperarse, todos los príncipes de la familia Real vampírica habían asistido a este lugar.

Y no era la excepción para cierto odioso que vivía ahí y también era parte de esa familia.

Tres autos, venían a toda velocidad por el camino que llevaba hacia el colegio, el primero era un Ferrari color negro, de reciente modelo, el segundo, era una impresionante camioneta Lincoln del año, y cerraba este convoy, un elegante Mercedes Benz color plata.

Se aparcaron delante del edificio que correspondía a la High School, varios alumnos miraban curiosos a los recién llegados ya que los lugares estaban destinados a los profesores y estos autos llegaban a ellos como si toda la escuela les perteneciera por entero.

Del primer auto, bajo un chico, que usaba el uniforme de la escuela que era camisa blanca, saco azul, corbata roja, pantalones color negro y zapatos de marca Armani para los caballeros, obviamente el joven no llevaba el saco y la corbata estaba a medio anudar, media 1.97 y era impresionantemente musculoso, su cara seria lo hacía verse muy rudo dada su naturaleza lobezna, las chicas lo miraron embobadas y el joven sonrió, quizás sabiendo que en cuanto bajara el segundo integrante de este grupo, su popularidad iba a decaer al inframundo, siempre sucedía asi.

La camioneta estaciono a lado de su auto y descendió el ocupante, su cabello largo, sus ojos verdes y su atractivo rostro le dieron la razón a los pensamientos de su amigo.

Logan Heigl era una copia exacta de su abuelo y las mujeres morían por el en cuanto lo veían, había crecido muy alto, rozando los 1.98,su cuerpo parecía tallado en mármol, musculoso y bien formado, su mirada fría y distante, veía con esa especie de desdén a todo aquel que osaba posar sus ojos en el odioso príncipe de los vampiros, que prefería usar sus lentes oscuros a dejar que alguna de las lindas chicas que cuchicheaban emocionadas de verlo, le dirigiera la palabra.

Logan era muy popular en L.A., desde pequeño la fama le acompañaba por ser hijo de una prodigio del soccer pero él no se había adaptado nada bien a ella, como soldado entrenado por los Reservoir Dogs, prefería alejarse del barullo y pasar tiempo con sus mejores amigos

El tercero, como de seguro ya saben quién es, bajaba de su Mercedes Benz con su característica forma de andar, con la cabeza en alto, muy derecho, y acomodándose el uniforme pulcramente llevado, como si fuese un maniquí.

Phillipe había crecido, mas odioso si era posible, su rostro, era la mezcla exacta de ambos padres, ojos muy azules, cabello rubio, fuerte mandíbula, su cuerpo era más bien estilizado como el de su madre, delgado pero vigoroso, de forma de hablar elegante pero tan misógino como el que mas, trataba con sarcasmo a todo aquel que notaba era de baja ralea y no solía cruzar palabra con las mujeres, en total….un heredero perfecto de Alberto de la Fere.

De los tres, Phillipe era el que siempre llevaba el uniforme al pie de la letra, gamas se notaba desarreglado y su forma de caminar más bien se pensaba que estaba arriba de una pasarela.

Y si…aun me cae extremadamente mal.

Derek, el sobrino de Clawd, como recordaran que era su tío al igual que Clawdeen, no tenía los recursos económicos de sus dos compañeros más el padre de Logan le había financiado los estudios además de que el abuelo de su mejor amigo era el dueño, el chico podía pagar cómodamente su educación sin afectar la economía de sus padres.

Phillipe llego con sus compañeros llevando su elegante maletín de piel que le servía de mochila, miro el edificio suspirando con pesar.

-¿recuérdenme el por qué tenemos que pasar 6 meses encerrados aquí?

Logan y Derek miraron el edificio también.

-¿porque tenemos que estudiar?-respondió el lobo en forma de pregunta sarcástica

-querido, te puedo asegurar que se mas del Marxismo que dos o tres profesores que imparten clases en este sitio-dijo el francés con petulancia-

-y por eso los maestros te odian-sonrió el lobo a Logan que asintió de acuerdo con él.

-no estoy aquí para ganarme su amor, si no que pretendan enseñarme, pero en fin, entre más pronto entremos más rápido saldremos-dijo sabiamente el heredero Fere y con decisión, él y Derek abrieron la puerta principal para dejar pasar a Logan primero, eran sus guardaespaldas, y siempre cuidaban que el joven príncipe estuviera a salvo aunque sabido era, que podía cuidarse de sí mismo mejor de lo que ellos podía resguardarle, pero lo hacían más por cariño que por otra cosa, los chicos fueron directo a donde les habían asignado sus casilleros, elegantes y espaciosos de cedro, los tres estaban juntos por pedido expreso de Logan, él tenía el de en medio mientras que Derek el de la izquierda y Phillipe de la derecha.

Dejaron sus pertenencias y estaban por ir a su primera clase cuando una hermosa y voluptuosa pelirroja llegaba sonriendo junto a ellos, el uniforme de las mujeres era casi igual al de los chicos con la excepción de que llevaban falda negra. En ella, era muy corta, se veía realmente preciosa y se acercó sin inmutarse a Logan robándole un beso, el joven solo respondió alejándose haciendo un gesto de desaprobación.

-¿qué?¿ Acaso no puedo besar a mi prometido?-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

-no estamos comprometidos-recalco el príncipe algo molesto

-no aun-sonrió Constance recargándose en el casillero de Phillipe-pero si le pido a papá que hable con tu abuelo, sé que aceptara, él nunca me niega nada

-¿también te negó el cerebro al nacer?-contesto el rubio con sarcasmo

-jaja, mi misógino primito tenía que interrumpir-reclamo la chica-!siempre metiéndote donde no te llaman!

-si te quitaras de mi locker, te aseguro que sería tan mudo como tu celular el fin de semana esperando que mi sobrino te llame-

Derek rio por lo bajo al oírlo al igual que Logan, adoraban ver a esos dos pelear y más la forma en como el francés hacia rabiar a su prima.

-escúchame bien idiota-se enfureció la jovencita-sigue molestándome y le diré a mi papi que le dé un buen escarmiento a tu tonto padre!-

-Constance,¿realmente te escuchas cuando hablas o solo las palabras salen sin control de tu cerebro?-le regreso el rubio sin inmutarse por lo que la pelirroja le había dicho

Mas la princesa de Mackhan era un hueso duro de roer, se acercó a él con una sonrisa burlona

-y tu… pobre copia de tu madre,¿no te cansas de ser solo un muñequito de Fere?

Phillipe le regreso el gesto y se le acerco respondiendo

-soy más bien, la obra maestra de mi mére-

-y eso es patético-le regreso la chica-ustedes son como piezas de un mismo ajedrez

-¿es envidia porque fuiste la última "bala buena" de Mackhan? Es un vampiro en verdad viejo para estar con un vampiro tan joven como tu madre-

-al menos mis padres se siguen amando después de tantos años juntos-dijo Constance con sisaña-los tuyos no se pueden ver el uno al otro…¿cómo termino su matrimonio primito mío?-

Justo en el blanco.

Phillipe se había quedado mudo, hacia 5 años que sus padres se habían separado en medio de un escándalo mediático ya que la pelea por patria protestad de él la había ganado obviamente el conde. El chico solo veía a su padre cada dos meses, según lo había establecido el juez por petición de Fere, se había asegurado de que el gascón tuviera el mínimo contacto con su hijo, y la relación entre él y Jean Carlo, se había deteriorado demasiado, las cosas nunca volvieron a ser las mismas, su papá jamás volvió a pelear para regresar con su madre y eso era algo que realmente le dolía, se decía que Bearne tenía ya una nueva familia en Italia y el prefirió no ahondar más en buscar si los rumores eran ciertos o no, mas no iba a dejar que Constance se saliera con la suya que respondió.

-aquella persona que le afecte un divorcio es estúpida y débil, no me interesa las relaciones maritales de mis padres, me conformo con vivir mi vida que es lo que realmente destaca de mi existencia, así que, primita adorada…si vas a pelear conmigo…es mejor que busques estrategias mejores-

Tomo sus cosas y se retiró molesto, Derek le siguió dejando a Logan con la joven

-dirá lo que quiera, pero sé que aún le duele que su papito desdeñara públicamente a su amada mére-dijo la joven con burla

-deja de ser tan cretina-le respondió Logan cerrando su casillero y tomando sus libros-que no sabes cómo terminaran tus padres

-papá adora a mamá-reclamo con orgullo la chica- jamás se alejaría de él, todo mundo sabe que Fere jamás amo a Jean Carlo y que sentía debilidad por el hermano de Daniel, ¿sabías que Daryl tuvo una hija? ¿y si es de Alberto?-dijo Constance con una falsa sorpresa

-no seas víbora, todo mundo sabe que esa niña es hija de su esposo y el, Rick la engendro-

-con eso de que a mi tio le da por tener hijos de los Grimaud, quizás le hizo el favor-rio la pelirroja alejándose, Logan solo resoplo y fue en busca de sus compañeros.

Phillipe estaba ya en su lugar en el espacioso y elegante salón de clases en el cual predominaba el color azul con cafe, los mesabancos eran amplios y había varias hileras, el rubio se sentó en medio del lugar como denotando propiedad, Derek estaba detrás de él guardándole un asiento a Logan que llego al momento preguntándole con señas como estaba y el lobo solo indico encogiéndose de hombros que no sabia, el joven conde respondió sin voltear a ellos.

-por favor, lobo obvio-reclamo analizándolo todo como era su costumbre-solo dile a mi sobrino que no tienes idea de cómo estoy-

-relájate, que no le he dicho nada—

-es que no tengo nada-aclaro sin voltear

-vale

-Phillipe, Derek y yo sabemos lo que te jode estar sin tu papá-dijo Logan en voz baja

El chico miro a su sobrino a los ojos

-eso está superado

-eso lo dices tú o tu mamá?

-mére no tiene nada que ver en esto

-lo extrañas-

-tanto como el a mí-dijo con desdén el chico ojiazul-por eso ni se inmuta en llamarme

-quizás si tú lo hicieras primero

-¿yo? Porque lo haría-

-porque acepta que quieres verlo y lo necesitas-

-¿vamos a la hora de las revelaciones, sobrino mío? Bien…que decía la carta que le mandaste a Allysa?

-¿qué carta?-dijo el príncipe muy tranquilo

-la que le diste a Stiles el día que su padre y el vinieron a la exhibición equina

Al oír el nombre del chico, Derek miro a Logan como deseando saber los detalles más el heredero Heigl era muy discreto y sabía que no iba a soltar prenda de aquello

-no le di nada

-¿seguro?

-seguro

-bien en ese caso, mi problema también está cerrado y te pediré que no vuelas a mencionar un tema que me desagrada de sobremanera-respondió Phillipe volviendo a su lugar

-¿le diste algo a Stiles?-fue lo primero que pregunto Derek al acercarse a Logan cuando su amigo volvió a su sitio

-no

-no te fíes de el!todo complica, es un desastre

-deja al pobre chico-

-es un imbécil!-reclama el lobo-

-creo que alguien está molesto porque no desprecio al joven vástago de Hades en persona-dijo el rubio con sarcasmo-tu odias que te mire, Derek

-por supuesto que lo hago! Me disgusta que sea como una fan enamorada, siempre acechándome-

-no te preocupes, según supe, este año decidió que tendría novio en Monster high- respondió Logan como si nada

-¿en serio?-pregunto Derek contrariado

-si

-así que perderás un admirador-sonrió Phillipe-que bien ¿no?

-obvio que si-responde Hale cruzándose de brazos-tengo novia y su acecho nos molestaba

-Breaden dice que es adorable-

-Breaden es muy amable y jamás dirá nada en su contra-

-como digas Derek-respondió el hijo de Fere mirando a su sobrino sonriendo, cuando de pronto, un atractivo rubio buscaba a alguien en la puerta

Steven Andrei era el hermano mayor de Logan, cursaba ya el ultimo grado de preparatoria y como primogénito de Sebastian, estaba ya en el consejo juvenil vampiro,le hacia señas para que su hermano menor saliera un momento, Logan de inmediato se acercó a él.

-¿qué pasa?

-pensé que no llegarías temprano-sonrió Steven-le debo 100 dólares a papá

El menor sonrió

-que no viniera contigo en la mañana no significaba que llegaría tarde, tu entras una hora antes

-ya sabrás por qué cuando estés en el último año, solo quería avisarte dos cosas, mamá llevara a Kingston a su práctica de soccer, puedes ir a casa a comer con nana o ir a comer algo con tus amigos, pero eso sí, papá llega a las 8 a casa, debes estar ahí-

Sebastian había inculcado la regla en su familia y más en sus hijos que cuando él llegaba de Europa, siempre tenían que estar todos en casa, era un padre joven pero solía ser muy estricto con sus tres hijos varones a los cuales adoraba.

-ahí estaré-aceptó Logan-¿y cuál era la segunda cosa que ibas a decirme?

El rubio miro en derredor y se acercó a el bajando la voz.

-el consejo está preocupado porque hace dos semanas, cerca de Salem, como a 3 condados, desapareció por completo toda la gente de una pequeña ciudad.

-¿cómo?-dijo el príncipe extrañado

-nadie sabe que es lo que sucedió, de la nada se perdió comunicación con el alguacil, y nadie responde, pareciera como si fuese un pueblo fantasma-

-se supo algo en las noticias?

-no, sabes que no, abuelo mando a Brian y Greg a revisar, hoy mismo irán allá-

-¿Poseidón está enterado?

-ah ah, nadie debe saberlo aún, pero todo indica que la Talamasca volvió

Logan se había quedado muy serio y pensando en lo que su hermano acababa de decir.

-Allysa…

-por eso te lo dije, ella vive en Salem, esperamos noticias antes de actuar-

-debo ir allá

-no aun, abuelo me dio autorización de decirte pero no de moverte de aquí, te aseguro que te dejara ir alla si sabe que ella corre peligro-

-no me importa si pasa o no, esta noche me iré

-Logan!-reclamo su hermano

-soy su guardaespaldas. Mi deber es vigilarla, y esta misma noche parto hacia Salem-dicto decidido

 **Hola a todos! Feliz año! Muchas gracias por esperarme y de regalarme sus lindos comentarios**

 **Prometo responder todas sus preguntas en la próxima semana que actualizare este fic, estoy trabajando ya y por eso no subo continuaciones seguido, pero tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y subir lo mas pronto posible si me dejan reviews claro esta! :D**

 **Una chica me pregunto que si roleabamos y en donde**

 **Mmm veamos, yo ya no lo hago por cuestión de trabajo, Poseidon tiene un role de Wade Wilson/Deadpool ,Dave es Peter Stark, Deuce ahora se paso al fandom de The Walking Dead y es Daryl Dixon,el ahora rolea por su parte,es muy bueno además!Heath o Jordan es Anthony Stark/ Rick Grimes y Holt o Samuel no tiene role definido, Jean Carlo, Fere, Mackhan rolean con sus propios facebooks, al igual que Allysa y Dean quienes eran Frankie y Clawd, aun seguimos en esto.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, preguntas (que se me van a matar por lo de Fere y JC :s pero todas sus dudas las contesto en el otro capitulo)**

 **Les dejo un beso**

 **Y me regalan un comentario? :3**

 **Rey kHON**

 _ **FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

 _ **LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**_

 _ **REY KHON**_

 _ **PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

 _ **DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras tanto, ya habiamos conseguido nuestras credenciales que nos acreditaban como alumnos de la institución, lo unico que nos hacia falta era tomarnos la foto para hacerlo oficial, habia una fila en donde el hermano de Allysa, Stiles y yo estábamos formados para ello.

-me veo bien?-pregunto mi primo

Dean lo miro detenidamente, el hijo de Hades se acomodaba el cabello para pasar la revisión y mi tio respondio con sarcasmo:

-me importa un carajo como te ves

-jaja, que gracioso!-

-Te ves bien- dije sonriendo para animarlo

-No es que la cámara haga milagros-

-gracias D, tu siempre pateándome la autoestima

-para servirte!

Le llamaron primero a Stiles para tomarse la foto mientras varias chicas de segundo año coqueteaban con mi tio el cual no dejaba una para comadre,una hermosa y coqueta sonrisa apareció en su rostro y hacia lo suyo conquistando damiselas.

-como le haces?-pregunte

-como hago que

-eso

-eso que?

-eso…que las chicas te miren asi

-es algo natural-dijo petulante- parte del encanto que se me concedió-

-me gustaría tener tu confianza

-la tienes

-claro que no-resople mirando como Stiles estaba por caerse del banquillo en donde se sentaban para tomarse la foto.

-claro que si, las chicas te aman DJ pero tu estas obsesionado con una sola persona

-eso no es verdad!-me defendi

Dean me miro con esa forma que su padre tenia cuando por dentro decía "Bitch, please!"

-DJ…has estado enamorado de mi hermana desde que eras un bebe apestoso a pañal

Lo mire molesto, me enojaba que me conociera tan bien, Allysa estaba con su prima y unas amigas en el pasillo siguiente.

Dios…era tan perfecta

Esos ojos azules eran electrizantes…

Esa piel tan suave y tersa…

-no estoy enamorado- dije sin dejar de mirarla

El chico volteo y rodo los ojos al saber que la veía

-ella es tu tia, a eso se le llama incesto-

-mira quien habla! Eres Griego y tu padre es Poseidon, el rey de los incestuosos

-oye, no has oído la frase de "los hijos no pagan el pecado de los padres"?

-Dean

-DJ

-no me importa Allysa en esa manera, la amo como…mi tia, es mi familia-

-ok, pues eso espero porque mi padre te esta vigilando y sabes que el se entera de todo-

-creeme, nada pasa ni pasara entre nosotros-dije casi con dolor-

-buen chico- me palmeo la cabeza como si fuera un cachorro y sonrio al ver la cara de Stiles cuando le entregaron su credencial

-vean esto!salgo horrible

Tanto mi tio como yo hicimos muecas al ver la foto.

Había salido con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado, y con la boca en un puchero.

-dicen que si la foto no sale fea, no es oficial-dijo Dean con sarcasmo

-relajate, solo es para que te identifiquen como alumno de Monster High

-o sea que la llevare por 3 años!-dijo histérico

-mas o menos-sonrio Dean sentándose en el banquillo de la fotografía que obviamente salió perfecta.

Ser un semidios tenia sus grandes ventajas!

Media hora después de que los padres se hubiesen retirado y que empezábamos nuestras clases, me dirigi a mi salón, la escuela era enorme y empezaba a conocerla, aritmética era mi primera materia.

Llámenme raro pero amaba las matematicas, siempre había sido bueno en ellas.

Dean se había quedando hablando con 3 porristas que lo abordaron en los pasillos asi que decidi adelantarme para escoger lugares.

Pensaba en lo que mi tio me había dicho, yo sabia que tenia razón, no podía dejar que mi "crush" que tenia por Ally, arruinara mi vida en la preparatoria, porque, para ser honestos, no veía posible que ella corriera en la misma dirección que yo y arriesgarnos a tener un romance que incluyera un gran escándalo con la hermanita menor de mi papá.

Por Ra! Eso se escuchaba tan mal.

Pase por un pasillo que tenia una vitrina con varios premios y vi mi figura.

Vamos…no era tan mal parecido.

Un par de chicas de primero me miraron y me regalaron una linda sonrisa, quizás Dean no estaba tan equivocado después de todo.

Me había obsesionado tanto con mi tia que no había visto alrededor mio, lo hermosas que son las señoritas que van a Monster High, quizás…solo quizás…hay alguien especial para mi en este lugar…

Con ese pensamiento llegue al aula en donde para mi mala suerte, estaba ella.

Allysa leia una hoja muy entretenida,estaba sentada en la fila pegada a la ventana y el sol lo tenia a su izquierda, resaltándole bellamente el azul de sus orbes, su fina piel blanca relucía y sus manos sostenían con delicadeza la carta que tenia, su boca rosa parecía esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que termino en un suspiro apesadumbrado y doblo la misiva despacio.

No se veía muy contenta.

-hola-salude mirándola

Al oírme,volteo y me dedico un leve:

-Hey

-todo bien?

-aja-dijo colocando sus rizos detrás de la oreja y guardando el papel entre sus libros- y Dean?

-se quedo…platicando con alguien

-oh

-eh…malas noticias?

Ella se movio nerviosa y ensancho mas la sonrisa

-nop…en lo absoluto…es solo…una tontería

Yo asentí, obviamente no quería que supiera nada de ello, me acerque y me sente a su lado, colocando mi mochila en el asiento de adelante, los estudiantes empezaban a entrar

-podrias apartarle lugar a Stiles? Se enojara si no le guardamos un asiento-pedi

-claro

Ally puso su bolsa en el asiento de adelante

-no me digas que mi hermano ya esta empezando a ligar?

-algo asi-sonrei

-no se como puede conquistar tan pronto

-lo se! En eso venia pensando, yo no tengo esa facilidad

Allysa rio

-por dios,DJ, tenias a media secundaria muriendo de amor por ti

-nooo!-dije petulante aunque me arrepentí enseguida- quiero decir…no que yo supiera

-que te lo digo de buena fuente, todas las chicas me pedían tu numero

-en serio?-sonrei al oírla en tono de "chisme" que me estaba contando lo que había ocurrido en nuestra antigua escuela

-oh si., Susie Macperson dijo que eras hot

-Susie? La pecosa?

-esa misma

-ella era hot!

-y Adriene Sanders te tomaba fotos a escondidas!

-wow!-dije fingiendo sorpresa

Habiamos cachado a la chica tomandome fotos que Dean, por escarmiento, se había bajado los jeans delante de ella para que le tomara una captura de sus redondas pompas, fue un santo remedio ya que la joven no volvió a seguirnos mas.

-Habia chicas bellas en la secundaria pero…ninguna me llamaba la atención- dije honesto y mirándola

-que mal, porque en verdad te amaban-Ally sacaba sus cuadernos y libros para la clase

-si..bueno…cuando..tienes un..modelo especifico de chica..es..dificil que te guste otra-dije nervioso y tropezando las palabras

-y como te gustan?-pregunto como si nada

-bueno…yo…como…me gustan? Pues…pues deben ser…

En eso, Stiles y Dean entraron sentándose en los lugares que les habíamos guardado

-crap-dije por lo bajo

-a donde estabas?-reclamo Allysa a su hermano

Dean le enseño 3 papeles con teléfonos

-Mis citas del jueves, viernes y sábado

-y del domingo no?-dijo celosa

-no hermanita, el domingo se lo dedico al señor-respondio con ironia juntando las manos como si rezara

-no puedo creerlo Dean! Estas apenas unas horas y ya eres el zorro de Monster High!

-que mejor que tener una reputación temprana, no lo crees?

Ella resoplo y se cruzo de brazos y movia el lápiz de manera insistente en el mesabanco

Allysa era muy sobreprotectora con su hermanito menor.

Yo sonreí mirándolos, ambos se amaban demasiado.

El profesor entro minutos después e inicio la primera clase anunciándonos que tendría un grupo de competencias de aritmética y elegiría a los mejores en calculo mental

-bad idea-dijo Dean por lo bajo

-suena interesante-susurre detrás de el

-ok Dj..Tienes una reputación que tus padres te heredaron como el príncipe de este lugar…no la arruines entrando a clubes tetos

-pero me gusta la aritmética!

-no entraras a eso, punto y agradece que estoy aquí para llevarte por el buen camino de la fama

-Dean!

-shhh!-me mando callar y el profesor nos miro de mala manera

Mis padres habían sido los reyes si, pero..tendria yo lo necesario para ser…la nueva realeza de Monster High?

En casa de mi abuelo, estaba todo un tremendo desorden, sillas tiradas, floreros, cuadros mal colocado, todo era un caos, que iba dejando un camino hasta llegar a la habitación en donde Poseidon le había cumplido esa mañana sexual a su esposo, ambos estaban tomando aire después de una intensa actividad física que habían realizado desde que habían dejado a sus hijos en la escuela.

-ok….ok…-trataba de hablar Al acostado en la espaciosa cama- se que..estaba triste porque mis pequeños estaban de nuevo en clases pero…wow!eso estuvo..genial!

Poseidon salía de debajo de las sabanas, besando el abdomen y pecho de su pareja y con el cabello revuelto dijo con una sonrisa

-amorcito te dije que la educación es la base de un buen futuro-

-y esa frase?-rio el vampiro

-lo lei en un panfleto ñoño de la escuela, pensé que se escucharía creible decírtelo después de follarte toda la mañana-

-por poco y me convences-sonrie el príncipe besando a su esposo- te amo

-y yo a ti…de aquí a la luna, en pasitos de caracol en tacon aguja

-tacon aguja?-la hilaridad no dejaba a Al

-te diría tacon cubano o muñeca pero ese caracol es muy "nice"

-estas loco!

-pero por ti…por ese hermoso rostro que me saluda en las mañanas, por ese cuerpo que se entrega totalmente a mis deseos y por ese corazón…que sabe que lo amo con toda la fuerza de mi alma e inmortalidad-

-wow…lo leiste en algún lado también?

-no…eso me inspiras….sacas el poeta en mi

-amo a ese poeta-Al abrazaba a su esposo por el cuello y lo atraía hacia si besándolo con pasión- te amo tanto…pero…prometiste que hablarías con los chicos

-oh eso…

-"oh eso" si…eso…amor…deben saberlo

-crees que sea necesario que lo sepan?-dijo con ironia

-Poseidon

-Al

-amoor!

-ah que no era concurso de decir nuestros nombres?

-deja tu sarcasmo…hablo en serio...-el príncipe se acomodaba entre las sabanas para encarar a su esposo- debes hablar con los chicos

-porque yo?

-porque yo te lo pido

-pero deberías ser tu!

-deberiamos ser ambos, esto lo decidimos entre los dos, esperamos mucho tiempo para que pasara

-y paso-sonrie Poseidon dichoso

-si que paso-repite su esposo besándolo- entonces…se los diras tu?

El dios sonreía enamorado a su esposo correspondiendo a sus caricias y asintió

-si mi amor…yo les dire que estamos esperando un nuevo bebe…pronto tendrán un nuevo hermanito.

 **Hola todos, pues he vuelto y espero que continúen conmigo en esta travesia que volvi a retomar.**

 **Regresa mi saga de MHNG**

 **Los fics de Supernatural, y Teen Wolf, asi como…los RD**

 **Con los RD comunico que posteare sus aventuras en un grupo privado de Facebook, es ahí en donde continuare la historia por si les interesa unirse, acepto a todos con gusto.**

 **Gracias por esperar**

 **REY KHON**

 _ **FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

 _ **LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**_

 _ **REY KHON**_

 _ **PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

 _ **DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Mientras tanto, en L.A. las clases el exclusivo Instituto habían terminado, Logan había tomado su lujoso vehículo y había manejado como desesperado hasta su hogar que estaba encalado detrás del castillo del monarca en un exclusivo suburbio, una hermosa y moderna mansión se alzaba altiva, hogar del menor de los hijos del Rey.

Su hermano le había seguido en su camioneta, bajando y yendo detrás de el así como Phillipe y Derek que entraron como bólidos detrás del príncipe

-que carajos!- exclamo Steven entrando , su rostro se veía entre asustado y preocupado- te pasaste 3 luces rojas!

-no me detuvieron o sí?

-esperen…¿que no estábamos grabando una nueva película de Rápido y furioso?- interrumpió el hijo de Fere- maldición Derek, ya no te rapes! Pensé que serias el nuevo Toretto!

El lobo solo le mostro el dedo medio.

-debo ir a Salem-dijo el príncipe quitando el saco del uniforme- debo averiguar que pasa y poner en alerta a Poseidón-

-Te dije que eso ya está cubierto-

-no confio en Greg y Brian

-tu no confías ni en Santa Claus

-tu confiarías en un obeso de traje rojo que da regalos a los niños? En algunos países se define eso como pedofilia- bromeo Phillipe mirándose la cutícula de las uñas y sentándose en el mueble de la sala de forma despreocupada.

-te van a sacar como pitufo filosofo-rio el lobo apoyándose en el respaldo del mismo mueble que su amigo

-Logan…hablo en serio..No puedes salir de L.A., además, papá llega hoy y sabes que debemos estar aquí

-lo sé, cenare con él y luego me iré

-y? mañana hay colegio y sabes que le dan un reporte al abuelo de tu comportamiento

-llegare temprano

-te vas a transportar? no puedes hacerlo aun a mucha distancia, eres un vampiro joven

-tu hermano el histérico tiene razón-indico su tío

-iré en avión

-y volverás al amanecer?

-así es

-no..Lo lamento, es una mala idea…aun eres menor de edad y no puedes hacerlo

-Steven..Te ahorrare el sermón…voy a ir a Salem aunque tu o la mitad de la comunidad vampiro me detengan

-eso es amor del bueno!-sonrió el rubio Fere- el caballero andante va a salvar a su hermosa dama

-no es por Allysa!

-oh…no me digas que te gusta ahora el joven Stark? No tienes tan malos gustos Logan, Dean no es digno de ti

-pero de ti si?-sonrió Derek

Phillipe le regreso el gesto grosero al lobo desde su asiento

-lo siento hermanito pero aunque estés preocupado por la gente de Salem, aun eres un chico y si la Talamasca se aparece, estarás en serio peligro

-créeme, se lo que tengo que hacer

-si que eres necio! Jamás debí haber abierto la boca!

-si me lo dijiste es porque sabias que iba a hacer lo posible por ir allá, así que si deseas ir con nosotros…eres bienvenido

El hijo mayor de Sebastián miraba a Logan en una mezcla de enojo y auto convencimiento de que era mala idea pero prefería estar cerca de su hermano menor

-bien…después de cenar, nos iremos por la puerta trasera

-a donde van?-pregunto un tierno niño rubio que los veía con sus ojotes verdes y que estaba detrás de la poltrona, escondido escuchando a sus mayores

El pequeño Kingston era el bebe de la casa, tenía 7 años y ya jugaba en una liga de soccer, siguiendo los pasos de su famoso padre, tanto Logan como Steven solían consentir mucho al niño y más cuando no querían que se metiera en sus asuntos:

-a ningún lado, enano-sonrió Logan

-me crees estúpido?-dijo con su carita de intriga- no soy un bebe! Los oí hablar

Steven y Logan solo hicieron un gesto vano mientras Derek y Phillipe morían de risa

-es…que le vamos a organizar una fiesta sorpresa a mi abuelito Steve

-ajaaaa-respondio el niño sin creérsela

-de verdad! No tarda en cumplir años y…queremos que sea una fiesta entre sus nietos, que pase tiempo con nosotros-

-abuelito odia las fiestas

-no las odia!

-si las odia, dice que prefiere ir con tita Ally a cenar que estar con un montón de hipócritas

-tu hermanito es genial-reía el lobo divertido

Logan resoplo

-ok, no hay tal fiesta pero son cosas de mayores en las que no debes meterte,asi que ve con mamá ahora

-MAMIIIIIII!-grito Kingston- tus hijos están..-ambos chicos le taparon la boca en el acto

-shhhh!ok ok! Te daré 50 dólares si no dices nada

-100 porque las cosas ya subieron-dijo regateando el pequeño

-ok! 100-Logan saco su cartera y le entrego el dinero al niño que se metía el billete en su tenis de soccer

-muchas gracias!-decía feliz Kingston

Jeffrey bajaba con las llaves de su camioneta y el celular en el oído

-ya estoy saliendo! Ok, te amo, te veo en 2 horas..bye-miró a sus hijos ordenando- llevare al niño a la práctica, la cena esta lista, pídele a nana que reciba el pastel favorito para el postre, ella sabe el numero de mi tarjeta, extra fresas con chocolate, del normal no del blanco, que se asegure de eso esta vez!Logan, levanta ese saco! Steven, no quiero tus libros en la puerta, los quiero bañados y en la mesa a las 8:00, papá llega a las 7:30, iremos por el al aeropuerto, bajen el regalo que le compramos, impriman el reporte de inicio de clases para que lo lea así como el reglamento del colegio y por favor, no quiero peleas-

-ok Ma-dijeron sus hijos confundidos con tantas ordenes, Jeff tomo a su niño de la mano, saludo a los chicos y salió tan veloz como llego.

-tu madre tiene el tono de un perro chihuahua con anginas!-

-jodete Phillipe!

\- parece que se toma 3 ritalin en las mañanas con red bull-

-no hablemos de mamás Phillipe porque sales perdiendo-reclamo Steven

-quieres hacerme llorar con ese comentario? Porque te aseguro que no funciona

-cuento con Uds.?-cambio el tema Logan- irán conmigo?

-tenemos otra opción, querido sobrino? Somos tus guardaespaldas personales y…honestamente, ya hacía falta algo de acción en nuestras vidas-respondió Phillipe con una sonrisa sardónica en el rostro-pero olvídate de vuelos comerciales, los espero a todos en el hangar Fere a las 9:00 pm…yo los llevare.

Media hora más tarde, el hijo del conde volvía a su hogar, siempre tan elegante, y siempre tan silenciosa, dejo sus llaves en la bella mesa de caoba que estaba a un lado de la puerta así como sus útiles, y camino hacia el despacho de su madre, sabía que Fere estaba ahí, no se equivocaba, el líder de los perros estaba tomándose una copa de whisky antes de la comida

-Moi Ange- dijo en su típico tono de voz

-Mére- respondió el joven yendo hasta él y depositando un beso en la frente

-llegas tarde

-mis disculpas, estaba en casa de Logan

-problemas?

-nada que no solucione una ligera intervención familiar

-veo que los Heigl están en crisis

-no ellos, locuras adolescentes por amor

-oh…el principal motivo para las guerras

-si…el insípido amor-secundo Phillipe con amargura

-y hablando de amor…te llego esto- Fere le pasaba una elegante carta a su hijo- tu padre parece obviar el hecho del internet en estos días y su costumbre romántica de la palabra escrita predomina aun en el…es para ti

Un ligero estremecimiento de emoción recorrió la piel del joven, después de tantos meses, su papá al fin le escribía, pero…porque hasta hoy? Miro a su progenitor y pregunto:

-acaso estaba aburrido y recordó que tenía un hijo en L.A.?

-no sé que pase por la mente de tu padre, cariño, yo solo hago entrega de lo que llego hoy por correo

El joven revisaba la dirección

"Paris"

Decía solamente.

-crees que este en Gascuña?

-quizás,..lo más seguro es que haya vuelto a ser sacerdote-respondía Fere sin dejo de emoción en la voz

-te parece bien eso?

-cariño, me he tirado de todo en esta vida, un sacerdote no está mal en mi lista, tu padre siempre fue muy débil ante lo eclesiástico y quizá termine siendo el nuevo papa

-gross-respondio Phillipe con una mezcla de asco- iré a leer la carta

-tienes 20 minutos ya que empezare a comer sin ti si no bajas

-aquí estare-sonrio el joven y subió veloz hacia su habitación, la verdad, es que se sentía emocionado de recibir noticias de su papá, estos años sin el eran realmente difíciles para el joven que se había acostumbrado a el amor de Jean Carlo y a su dulce trato, cerró la puerta para poder tener privacidad, se quito el saco y se sentó en su escritorio, abriendo con manos trémulas la misiva, que decía:

Hola Phillipe

Espero que estés bien de salud y que tus calificaciones sigan siendo, tan impresionantes como lo eran antes.

¿Has comido bien?

¿Cómo van las clases de equitación?

Sé que no he ido a visitarte pero en ocasiones pienso que tu madre tiene razón y si nos mantenemos lejos uno del otro, el hará de ti un ganador y no un mediocre gascón como yo.

Sé que has oído historias de mi o diferentes razones por las que me fui de tu lado pero…ya llegara el día en que sepas él porque ya no pude estar más tiempo contigo, pero siempre recuerda que te amo, que aunque Fere te diga que soy el peor padre del mundo, yo te seguiré amando porque fuiste, eres y serás, mi ángel personal.

Hasta pronto, hijo.

J.C.

Pocas líneas, sin explicaciones de su paradero, ni su ubicación, mas fueron suficientes para que el joven sonriera dichoso de saber de su padre, beso la carta con amor y la guardo en un pequeño cofre, sabía que Jean Carlo estaba vivo, que estaba bien, y con la promesa de volver pronto a verlo, le habían infundido ánimo para su aventura nocturna.

Eso suelen inspirar las personas que como Bearne, solían aparecer en tu vida.

A la hora justa, Derek estaba en el hangar de la familia Fere, Phillipe llegaba en su deportivo, bajando con petulancia

-no ha llegado Logan?

-claro que llego, ¿no lo ves? Es que solo los inteligentes lo vemos-bromeo el lobo

-el sarcasmo ha de ser para gente inteligente, ¿no te parece? Porque no suena bien en ti

Derek rio y se acerco al chico

-deja tu cretineria, recuerda que Sebastián llego de Turín el día de hoy y hasta que no acabe la cena en familia, no pueden salir

-lo sé, es bastante estricto para un tipo que embarazo a su pareja a los 16 años

-yo no pienso juzgar a nadie-se recargo el chico en el capacete del deportivo

-quita tu trasero lobuno de mi auto

-Joder! Hoy estas mas odioso que nunca Phillipe!

-que decirte, así me hicieron, y hoy, estoy sumido en mi genética así que no me patees las bolas-

-siempre sueles ponerte así cuando vemos a Dean o DJ

-corrección, hoy no vamos a ver a ese par de idiotas

-estaremos cerca de Salem, podemos pasar a saludar

-acaso quieres ver a Stiles?-sonrió con burla el rubio

-claro que no!

-parece que no te es tan indiferente, no es así?-

Derek resoplo y antes de responder, señalo el auto de Logan

-allá vienen

Ambos chicos bajaban presurosos

-listo, debemos irnos ya, o no alcanzaremos a volver a tiempo para ir al colegio

-Steven, me preocupas, siempre tan recto, no es aburrido ser tu?-dijo Phillipe con su tono de víbora

-di lo que quieras, niño tonto pero llama al capitán para que pilote el jet de tu padre

-bromeas? Nadie lo va a pilotear

-disculpa?

-acaso creen que dejare que alguien ponga las manos encima del hermoso Jet de mi mére?

-y dime como nos iremos

-están delante de la persona que los llevara sanos y salvos a Salem

-tu?-dijeron los 3 chicos al unisonó

-claro…así que, aerolíneas Fere, les da la bienvenida a su vuelo...aborden por favor-

Los hermanos se miraban preocupados mientras Derek decía algo pálido

-a quien más le parece una mala idea?-

 **Hola a todos y mil gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias, que puedo decir, más que un millón de agradecimientos totales a quienes posan sus lindos ojos en mis escritos, tratare de retomar mi ritmo, o quizás los fines de semana, ok?**

 **Los amo**

 **Y me regalan un review?**

 **Rey Khon**

 _ **FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

 _ **LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**_

 _ **REY KHON**_

 _ **PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

 _ **DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRÁMITE.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Volviendo a Salem con nosotros, el resto de la jornada escolar fue de lo más común, o sea, las clases de los mas aburridas,Dean conquistando mujeres, Stiles cometiendo mil barbaridades, además de que su hermana no dejaba de regañarlo por ello, Allysa siempre tan hermosa, solía defenderlo muchísimo, mi tía es un ángel caído del cielo!

Al salir de clases, Poseidón fue exclusivamente por sus chicos, la sonrisa en el rostro de mi abuelo al ver a sus niños era indescriptible, adoraba a mis tíos.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy, tripona?-preguntaba a mi tía mientras la abrazaba llenándola de besos

-me divertí bastante papi!

-y tu pollito?

-lo de siempre, las mujeres me llueven a mares

-tan guapo como su padre-decía orgulloso el Dios- vamos a casa con mamá que les tiene su comida favorita

-yeeeii!-dijeron ambos subiendo al auto de su padre

-¿te llevo a casa DJ?-me pregunto abuelo

-no, gracias, papá dijo que pasaría por mi

-ok, como gustes, te dejo dinero para el taxi si esa cabeza hueca de Deuce no se olvida de ti-

-gracias por la confianza!-dije asustado

-bro, deberías venirte con nosotros

-estaré bien-sonreí- no se preocupen por mi ok?

-como gustes, te llamo más tarde- dijo mi tío desde la ventana del asiento del piloto, Poseidón entro a su elegante automóvil y arranco llevándose a sus príncipes.

Me senté en la jardinera pensando en lo hermosa que era mi tía, realmente jamás había conocido a una chica que fuera tan bella, pero además de eso, tenía el más dulce trato para todo aquel que la rodeara, era como si fuese un regalo de los dioses para los pobres humanos.

Ya sé lo que están pensando, pero es imposible no hacerlo con esa belleza cerca de mí, robando cada instante de mi pensamiento.

El tiempo siguió su curso y tío Hades llego también por sus hijos, repetí lo mismo que le dije a mi abuelo, que papá pasaría por mí, así como a Tío Holt y Tío Heath, llevaba más de 40 minutos de retraso mi amado progenitor pero no quería perder la fe en el, poco a poco el Instituto fue quedándose solo, la alta estructura de la escuela, con el atardecer, se estaba volviendo algo lúgubre, pero no quise darle atención, así que coloque mis audífonos y la música rock empezó en mis oídos.

Mire el reloj.

Había pasado ya hora y media.

Tome mi celular, marque el numero de papá, solo sonaba con insistencia pero él no contestaba, cosa que me parecía muy extraño ya que él era de lo más puntual.

Para mi mala suerte, el grupo de Vlad también abandonaba la escuela, y el odioso imbecilito salía con su grupo de tontos, cuchicheando entre si y burlándose de mi persona, trate de ignorarle, no iba a caer en provocaciones, mas me lanzo una mirada entre maliciosa y burlona que no pude pasar desapercibida, subió a su auto y arranco de forma escandalosa, era un verdadero fantoche.

Camine de nuevo a la entrada de la escuela, y volví a los pasillos, pensé en hablar con algún maestro para poder irme a casa y si papá llegaba, le avisaran que estaba ya en camino.

Mas todo estaba extrañamente silencioso, además de las tinieblas que empezaban a envolver el lugar, sentí un frio atroz, la temperatura del lugar había caído escandalosamente, me frote los brazos para tratar de calentarme, la escuela parecía en vacaciones de invierno, camine buscando a alguien sin tener suerte en mi intento, mas al final del pasillo, vislumbre una figura alta enfundada en una túnica que le cubría la cara, no era necesaria mirarla, sabía que no tenía buenas intenciones, me quede estático, sin mover uno solo de mis músculos, tenía mi mochila al hombro y la entidad estaba ahí, parado de forma imponente y con todas las intenciones de querer hacerme daño, de pronto, empezó a golpear su pierna izquierda con su mano de forma acompasada, como si siguiera el ritmo inquietante de un reloj, contando los minutos con cada golpeteo, y sabia bien…que al momento de detenerse, iba a lastimarme.

Trate de reaccionar lo mejor posible, lentamente llame a mi mascota que dormía en mi back pack, la hija de Hisette, ella tenía poderes que estábamos descubriendo papá y yo, y que me serviría en un combate como este, trate de no sentir temor ya que el sonido que hacía era realmente impresionante, como el llamado de la muerte. El hombre detuvo su mano, y empezó una carrera hacia mí desde el fondo del pasillo, me quede helado mas ya tenía mi arma lista cuando escuche que me llamaban:

-DJ?

Voltee al instante

-era papá.

Me veía confundido y aun traía el uniforme de Chef de su restaurante, mire de nuevo hacia donde estaba la aparición pero no había nada, me hizo dar un gesto de extrañeza.

-que pasa hijo?

-papá…no viste nada?

-nada de qué?

-estaba ahí! Esperando a atacar, no lo notaste?

-DJ, solo sé que tu mamá va a matarme si no llego a tiempo con Uds. a casa, anda! Vámonos ya

-en verdad no lo viste?-reclame yendo a él- y porque llegaste tan tarde? Acaso tu uniforme está quemado?-

-shhhh! No digas nada

-papá, hueles a pescado ahumado

-esta semana no habrá mesada para ti si dices eso frente a tu madre!

Sonreí haciendo la mímica de cerrar mi boca con un zipper, mi padre era un gran cocinero pero llevaba siempre el desastre consigo.

-lamento llegar tarde! Hubo un incidente con la salsa tártara.

-ok…tenemos que pasar por los gemelos

-TENEMOS?-dijo asustado

-se lo prometiste a mamá

-HOLY MOISES!-exclamo asustado.-CLEO VA A MATARME!

Y corrió veloz hacia la salida, los niños de seguro estaban llorando porque no habían llegado por ellos.

Mire de nuevo hacia atrás y no había rastro de nadie en los pasillos.

Había sido en verdad muy extraño.

En casa de mis tíos, Al y Poseidón, estaban comiendo con sus niños mirándose con complicidad uno al otro mientras ellos estaban como si nada disfrutando el manjar, el príncipe le indicaba a su esposo que empezara la plática y el otro negaba bastante inmaduro diciendo que fuera él quien lo hiciera.

-esto esta increíble!-decía Dean dándose un banquetazo

-que bueno que te guste pollito-

-pero no hables con la boca llena-le regaño Allysa con voz de mamá estricta, mas su inmaduro hermanito le enseño la boca repleta de comida-Mamá! Mira tu hijo!

-Por favor, podemos comer sin peleas una sola vez? Me alegra tenerlos a ambos conmigo después de un día de escuela, les gustó Monster High?

-no está mal-

-es genial-dijeron Dean y la niña al mismo tiempo

-no te gusto, hijo?-pregunto Poseidón

-mas o menos, las chicas no son tan bellas

-claro, esa es una optativa para la universidad?-pregunto Allysa celosa

-no lo sé pero a mí me funciona para concentrarme en clases-le guiño el ojo coqueto

-eres terrible!

Mi abuelo reía orgulloso de su niño, Dean había sacado todo lo seductor de su papá, algo que no agradaba mucho a Al y a su hermanita

-y ustedes que hicieron el día de hoy?-pregunto la bella

Los mayores se sonrieron con complicidad

-grossssss-decia Dean con cara de asco- en serio que no pierden el tiempo!

-de hecho-tosió Poseidón para aclararse la voz- su madre tiene algo que decirles

-yo?

-si amor, tu

-ambos!

-no tesoro, solo tú, yo solo fui una víctima de tus encantos

-sí, claro! Ahora resulta que tú no querías

-sabes que siempre quiero amorcito, y tu traserito sexy no me lo hace fácil!

-PAPÁAAA-gritaron ambos chicos

-suficiente!-dijo Al alzando ambas manos para pedir silencio-esto es algo que ambos debemos hacerlo..Poseidón…por favor

-ok…-mi abuelo dejaba la servilleta que tenía en sus piernas en la mesa y levantándose, tomó la mano de su esposo-tenemos algo que decirles

Sus dos hijos estaban mirándolos preocupados, Al también se veía algo nervioso, sostenía a su marido como deseando que él fuera quien les diera la noticia, Poseidón sonrió y beso la mano de el príncipe diciendo con orgullo

-vamos a tener un nuevo integrante de la familia…un nuevo bebe está por llegar

Después de unos segundos, Allysa pego un grito emocionada y corrió a los brazos de su madre

-MAMI! TU LO DESEABAS TANTO! QUE EMOCION, UN NUEVO HERMANITO!-

-lo sé pequeña diosa-decía dichoso Al besando a su niña

Dean estaba muy serio.

-Y tú que dices, pollo?-pregunto el Dios

Mi tío se levanto haciendo un gesto vano

-no es que lo puedan devolver o sí? Felicidades- y subió de dos en dos las escaleras a su habitación.

-sabia que no iba a estar de acuerdo-suspiro Al con melancolía, su esposo solo lo reconforto dándole un beso en la frente y subió a hablar con su hijo.

Dean era extremadamente celoso, además de que le gustaba ser el centro de atención de sus padres, mi abuelo toco la puerta quedamente

-podemos hablar pollito?

-estoy en el baño-dijo desde adentro

-claro que no lo estas

-claro que si, deseas entrar a oler?

El dios solo se aguanto la risa

-ok, cuando termines, baja con nosotros ok? Compre ese delicioso pay que tanto te gusta y quiero que sepas, que tener un bebe es algo que mamá siempre quiso, tener un niño mas, no te hará ser menos consentido por él ni por mí ,Dean, siempre has sido el alma de esta casa y nadie puede cambiar ni tomar tu lugar ni en mil años, te amamos demasiado cariño-

Sin respuesta

Poseidón, tamborileo en la puerta e iba a la mitad del pasillo cuando mi tío salió de su cuarto

-es…un pay de frambuesas?-pregunto en voz baja el chico

Su padre sonrió

-es un enorme pay de frambuesas que traje para mi pequeño pollito

Dean camino hacia su papá

-no le voy a dar mi habitación, ni cambiare pañales, le hare bullying constante, y yo le pondré nombre a esa pulga ok?

-es un trato

-y mamá le dirá que yo soy su consentido!

-es lo justo

-ok…puede venir al mundo

-ese es mi niño-le abrazo su padre besando su frente, él y Ally eran el verdadero tesoro del Rey del Mar.

Horas mas tarde, el condado que estaba a pocas millas de Salem, y donde habían ido a investigar los dos perros de reserva, los chicos habían llegado, Phillipe había volado con destreza llevándolos sanos y salvos a su destino, habían rentado un auto, el hermano mayor de Logan había conseguido hacerlo con solo mostrar su licencia, sabían que era hijo de un astro del soccer y jamás le negaban nada, en el, llegaron al condado después de dejar el jet de Fere en el hangar de la ciudad aledaña, estaba estacionando en la plaza principal del pueblo que se veía vacio ,eran la una de la mañana.

-les dije que los traería a salvo- decía el rubio Fere con petulancia

-nos sacaste como 3 sustos allá arriba!

-ustedes se asustan hasta porque pasa una bandada de patos a lado nuestro-se acomodaba el rubio su elegante chaqueta.

Logan no hacía caso al coloquio entre su sobrino Y Derek, miraba por todo el lugar, algo no estaba nada bien

-a quien mandaron a revisar este sitio?-pregunto

-creo que a Brian y a Greg, Abuelo solo me dijo en forma generalizada lo que sucedió-respondió su hermano- parece que no hay nadie en este lugar

-imposible, hemos pasado antes por este sitio y sé que es un condado normal

-se siente una extraña vibra-respondió el lobo olfateando- algo no está bien aquí….miren allá!

Una extraña neblina venia poco a poco caminando hacia ellos, parecía adentrarse en las casas y en las calles aledañas, amenazando con envolverlos

-todos al auto AHORA- mandó Steven

Los chicos obedecieron, el mayor quiso arrancar la unidad mas esta se negó, la neblina estaba ya a pocos metros de ellos

-que esperas!-grito Phillipe

-no arranca!

-como que no arranca!

-Steven!mira!-Logan señalo a un gato que escudriñaba a los extraños y en cuanto lo envolvió la neblina, desapareció.

-debemos salir de aquí!-dijo el mayor saliendo de la unidad siendo seguido por los demás, corrían lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían, mas la densa niebla amenazaba con tragárselos.

Estaban en serio peligro.

Phillipe se paro aun agitado por la carrera

-ok..no le digan esto a mi madre ok?-

Cerró los ojos concentrándose, abrió las manos y grito en voz alta:

-EVANESCET!

Y los 4 jóvenes desaparecieron.

 **Gracias por la espera y por leerme!**

 **Sé que siempre digo que regreso y al final no lo hago, pero créanme que no es por mí, sino por cuestiones personales, no prometo nada, pero, tratare de actualizar los fines de semana**

 **Y si acepto a todos en mi facebook! Cuando gusten mandarme solicitud, con gusto agrego**

 **Me regalan un review?**

 **REY KHON**

 _ **FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

 _ **LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**_

 _ **REY KHON**_

 _ **PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

 _ **DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRÁMITE.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Los 4 jóvenes aparecieron con un "pof" en frente de una elegante mansión, 2 de ellos en el piso, bastante desubicados, Logan y Phillipe estaban de pie uno junto al otro, el rubio se alisaba su ropa como si acabase de salir de llegar a una fiesta y no haber viajado con magia de un lugar a otro.

-Listo-dijo con tintes de soberbia- les acabo de salvar el pellejo, no se esfuercen en agradecerme

-¿como es que hiciste eso?-pregunto Logan mirando a su tío-

-papá me enseño, sabes que es un excelente hechicero

-y tu mamá lo sabe?

-no, por eso dije que no dijeran nada, daaah, no eres muy inteligente que digamos querido sobrino-

-pudiste tener cuidado al aparecernos!-se levantó furioso el lobo, Steven parecía aun desorientado

-eso es magia muy poderosa-dijo el mayor de los hijos de Sebastian- no puedes transportarte así, necesitamos años de experiencia

-esa es la diferencia entre ustedes y yo, siempre voy muy delante de ustedes-dijo petulante- se van a quedar ahí toda la noche o tocamos la puerta?

\- a donde nos trajiste?-

Logan se quedo mudo de asombro

Era la mansión de Poseidón

-nos trajiste a casa de ALlysa!- dijo en voz alta

-así es

-pero…..pero…

-que? Hay algún problema en ello?-sonrió Phillipe al joven

El guapo chico no supo que decir, Steven palmeo su hombro

-vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, tu suegro necesita saber lo que está pasando en el condado vecino

-no es mi suegro-reclamo de forma inmadura el príncipe

-ok, como digas-se burlaron sus amigos

Se encaminaron hacia la entrada, eran casi las 2 de la mañana, el lugar estaba en silencio, obviamente sus ocupantes estaban durmiendo, los 3 miraron a Steven y este comprendió que tenía que ser él quien tocara el timbre de la casa por ser el mayor.

-Bien, ahí voy-resoplo- pero que conste que ustedes lo conocen más que yo-

Hizo sonar el imponente ding dong, por el silencio reinante se escucho incluso hasta el jardín trasero, los 4 chicos esperaban algo nerviosos, no les gustaba la sensación de que algo les estaba espiando y mas porque Derek no dejaba de olfatear el ambiente

-quieres, por tu madre, dejar de hacer eso!?-reclamo Phillipe- me estas poniendo de malas!

-algo no está bien

-me vale un carajo, no me respires cerca que me pones de nervios

-eres una princesita odiosa

-cual princesa, soy una reina, baboso-le regreso el rubio

-podrían dejar de bromear?-reclamo Logan enojado

-perdona si no quieres quedar mal con papito suegro

-Phillipe-le llamo el chico recalcando el nombre

-ya, ya me callo

Se abrió el enorme portón, y no era otro más que Poseidón que bajaba despeinado y sin camisa mirándolos asombrado.

-que carajos….¿que hacen aquí a estas horas?

Logan empujo a su hermano mayor

-eh..Perdón señor Poseidón, buenas noches, ¿podemos hablar con usted?

El Dios aun se quedo unos segundos sin procesar que 4 chicos de la edad de sus hijos estuvieran afuera de su casa tan noche y sin supervisión adulta

-tu abuelo está bien?

-oh si., el está perfectamente

-y tus padres?

-de seguro dormidos

Miro a Phillipe esperando su respuesta

-Mére de seguro se estará tirando a algún guapo doctor practicante de su hospital-dijo como si nada

Mi abuelo hizo un gesto vano

-veo que sigue igual de wilo

-las necesidades sexuales son imperantes en nosotros

-es bueno que te lo tomes con esa lógica-

-¿quiere que me ponga a llorar? ¿Me vería mas traumado? Lloro a grito pelado diciendo: te odio madre! Me vuelvo emo, me cortare, usare ropa oscura y me suicido!

-Niño, es muy noche para oír sarcasmos, muy apenas aguanto el mío- dijo evitando un bostezo, los hizo pasar a la confortable mansión, estaba solo en pijamas, descalzo y cerró la puerta

-que es lo que pasa?

-Dos perros de reserva fueron mandados en misión esta semana al pueblo que está a 2 kilómetros de Salem.

-ok

-Eran Greg y Brian

-tengo años que no se de ellos, desde que…-iba a continuar mas se detuvo y miro a Phillipe

-oh ya! Desde que mi padre se fue y no ha vuelto, puntos suspensivos, abro paréntesis,bu bu bu, cierro paréntesis, para que el niño no se sienta mal y no se ponga a llorar-

-eres digno hijo del odioso de tu madre-reclamo el Dios cosa que hizo sonreír al rubio- pues sí, desde que Jean Carlo se fue de los Perros, no he vuelto a saber de ellos, incluso creo que el hermano de Daniel entro a la organización-

-no lo hizo, se fue y no ha regresado-añadió Logan-Fere no ha aceptado a otro mas

-que raro, pero que paso con ellos?

-no han tenido noticias suyas en L.A.

-y no hay una sola alma en derredor del pueblo-continuo Steven-

-Como?

-es un pueblo fantasma, acabamos de estar ahí y una extraña niebla cubría el lugar, y vimos con nuestros ojos como se tragaba a un gato hasta hacerlo desaparecer, salimos huyendo para evitar correr la misma suerte, tal parece que fue eso lo que termino con la gente que vivía ahí, y creemos…que puede llegar a Salem-

Poseidón los escuchaba atentamente, asintiendo al final del relato.

-bien…en ese caso, quiero que se queden aquí, informare a la RAD e haremos una investigación mañana temprano, llamare a tu abuelo y le diré que los llevare a L.A. a primeras horas del día.

-no es necesario-dijo Logan nervioso- podemos irnos ahora mismo si…

-no, es tarde y es peligroso dejarlos ir, así que, se quedaran aquí, hay un cuarto de huéspedes donde pueden quedarse dos, Dean tiene una cama King Size, alguien puede dormir con el

-Logan puede dormir con ALlysa-bromeo el menor de los Fere

-PHILLIPE!-reclamo Logan

Poseidón como buen padre celoso, fulmino con la mirada al chico

-estimo mucho a tu abuelo, así que no me hagas mandarle una caja con tus restos-amenazo seriamente al príncipe que solo asintió nervioso-bien…vengan conmigo

-Amor?-pregunto Al desde la escalera mirando a los chicos

-hola cariño, tenemos visita, podrías esperarme en la oficina mientras acomodo a los niños?

-claro…necesitan algo más? Tienen hambre?

-no, muchas gracias-dijo Steven educado-solo esperaremos el amanecer para irnos a casa, y lamentamos la visita a estas horas incorrectas

-descuiden-dijo el esposo de mi abuelo mirando a las visitas subir e interrogando a su esposo con la mirada, este le susurro un "ahora hablamos" y beso sus labios acompañando a los jóvenes, abrió una hermosa habitación con dos camas individuales

-Logan, tú y tu hermano pueden dormir aquí-

-perdone?-reclamo Phillipe-pero no pienso dormir con su hijo! Así que me quedo en la otra cama, faltaba más!-y entro decidido sin esperar aprobación de nadie-

-yo puedo descansar en el piso-sonrió Derek

-es un buen perro-bromeo el rubio Fere

-cállate!

-ok ok, entonces los 3 pueden estar aquí, mi hijo tiene una cama espaciosa y un sillón que es bastante cómodo

-puedo dormir ahí-dijo Steven sonriendo

-ja! No sabes lo que te espera-dijo el hijo de Jean Carlo- se ve que no conoces a Dean, habla peor que Perico con Licenciatura en Comunicaciones-

-Mi hijo no es tan malo-sonrió Poseidón- acomódense chicos y descansen

-gracias-dijeron los 3 de forma amable

Mi abuelo cerró la puerta dejándolos a solas

-Steven ni conoce a Dean, de seguro le hará la vida imposible

-debiste entonces ir tu-dijo Logan yendo a la cama destendiéndola

-y estar peleando con el toda la noche por sus ronquidos de serrucho? No gracias! Solo digo que me parece muy confianzudo de parte de tu hermano, dormir con quien no conoce-

-Suenas celoso Phillipe-bromeo Derek

El chico tomo uno de los almohadones y se lo tiro al lobo en la cara

-cuando pida tu jodida opinión me la dices, te quedo claro, apestoso?

Su amigo solo se reía de hacerlo rabiar, mientras Logan suspiraba de tener tan cerca a ALlysa y no podía verla.

Poseidón llevo al joven al cuarto de su hijo, toco despacio y abrió

-pollo, estas dormido?

Dean se levantó modorro, con los cabellos revueltos, con el torso desnudo, que no paso desapercibido por el hijo de Sebastian y tallándose un ojo.

-no papá, estaba terminando esas carpetitas de crochet que necesito vender para mañana-

-disculpa su humor, odia que lo despierten

-no hay problema-sonrió el hermoso chico, Dean miro que tenían compañía y se levanto peinándose

-eh…hola?

-hijo, el es Steven Heigl, el hijo mayor de Sebastian, el jugador de la Juventus y hermano de Logan

-eh..Hola-dijo el chico levantándose tapándose sus partes nobles con la sabana con su mano izquierda y saludándole con la derecha

-no suelo recibir muchas visitas en mi habitación a esta hora de la noche

-imagino-le regreso el saludo el chico con una hermosa sonrisa

-ok..Eso se oyó medio perdedor-sonrió nervioso Dean-es decir… si recibo gente en los cuartos, pero no en el mío, sino en un motel porque pues aquí no..

-Pollo, cierra la boca o no volverás a salir con nadie-dijo celoso su papá interrumpiéndolo

-claro!

-ese es el mueble que te decía, se convierte en una cama-

-se ve genial-respondió el joven mirando a mi tío- puedo dormir ahí

El Dios convirtió el sofá en una mullida camita, mas noto que ambos jóvenes se veían detenidamente y dejo caer la parte tubular

-oh perdón, se me resbalo-dijo "apenado"

-a sus años todo se le resbala de las manos-dijo sarcástico Dean recibiendo un zape de su padre

-te daré una cobija-ofreció Pose

-muy amable, estaré muy bien ahí

-ten-el chico le ofrecía una almohada- según decía son las mejores en el mercado

-deben ser así

-si no duermes bien, me dices para llamar a la empresa y que nos regresen el dinero!

Poseidón fulminaba con la mirada a Dean, estaba coqueteando descaradamente con el joven Heigl

-hijo, déjalo dormir ok? Mañana vuelven a LA, y tú tienes escuela

-claro, claro, pero…que haces aquí?

-mañana hablaremos de eso-pide su padre acostando a mi tío y tapándolo-descansa pollo ok?

-si pa

El joven Heigl se acomodaba en el improvisado lecho

-gracias por su hospitalidad

-por nada-sonríe el Dios-descansen chicos

Y sale de el cuarto mas no cierra la puerta para tenerlos vigilados

Así de desconfiado es mi adorable abuelo.

Y no los culpo, ya que Dean no deja uno para compadre o comadre, el joven Steven se quitaba la camisa para dormir cómodo, mostrando su exquisito y trabajado cuerpo que hace pensar a mi caliente tío:

come with me, baby!-

Poseidón le contaba todo a su esposo que parece preocupado por las malas noticias

-llamaras al rey?

-obvio, quiero que le avise a su hijo y a Fere que sus niños están aquí-dice colocándose una camisa-por cierto, tu hijo no pierde el tiempo! Ya estaba echándole el ojo al chico Heigl

-no lo culpo, es un lindo niño

-mas que yo?-dijo mi abuelo consentido y con un puchero

-claro que no mi amor! Tu eres el mas guapo de todos

-ya lo sabía-dice orgulloso marcando a L.A.

EL rey se encontraba en su oficina sentado en una esquina, parecía sumido en un dolor físico sumamente fuerte, se veía pálido y sudoroso, sus manos estaban vendadas y parecían heridas, trataba de respirar con fuerza pero no resultaba del todo, trataba de mojar sus labios que parecían resecos, su celular sonó y suspirando, trato de disimular una voz normal

-Que milagro Poseidón

-su majestad, lamento la hora, pero quiero avisarle, que sus nietos están en L.A.

 **Actualizando!**

 **Recibo reviews**

 **Preguntas**

 **Y comentarios buenos y malos**

 **Pd. El fic d RD ya no será actualizado en Fiction press si no que será subido en el grupo de los RD que esta en facebook, ahí se continuara la historia**

 **Gracias**

 **REY KHON**

 _ **FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

 _ **LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**_

 _ **REY KHON**_

 _ **PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

 _ **DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRÁMITE.**_


End file.
